


The Trials of a Werewolf

by Livingthepielife



Series: The Adventures of Jensen "Moon Moon" Ackles (and His Loving Boyfriend, Jared) [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Human Jared Padalecki, Inspired by a tumblr thread, Jared isn't being mean, Jensen's wolf is really dumb, M/M, Werewolf Jensen Ackles, and thinks it's cute, he just really likes puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingthepielife/pseuds/Livingthepielife
Summary: Jensen's wolf is dumb, really dumb, and he'd prefer no one ever knew that...especially Jared.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: The Adventures of Jensen "Moon Moon" Ackles (and His Loving Boyfriend, Jared) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977238
Comments: 32
Kudos: 258





	The Trials of a Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaughtyPastryChef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/gifts).



> Inspired by this tumblr post and responses:  
> https://silver-tongues-blog.tumblr.com/post/612348267420909568/dirtymonsterconfessions
> 
> And written for the ever lovely NaughtyPastryChef who needed a little pick me up. Hopefully this will help.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Please be kind.

"Jared. Jared, you have to leave now. Please!" Jensen could feel the change starting. He'd known it was coming tonight, but as always, being with Jared distracted him and made him forget anything else existed. He  _ really _ needed Jared to be far away before the change was completed though.

"But why? You told me about being a werewolf and I'm fine with it! You don't have to worry about me being afraid, I know you'd never hurt me, man, wolf, both, anything! I want to stay here with you."

"Jared, you don't understand-"

"I do! I know it's probably not a normal way to react, but you love me for my weirdness, right?"

"Yes, you know I do, babe, but really, that's not it." Jensen was running out of time, but he didn't want to admit what the real problem was to his boyfriend, even as unbelievably accepting as he had been about the “werewolf” thing in the first place.

"Then what? If it's not me being afraid, why won't you let me stay?"

Dammit! Jared looked so hurt and like he was about to cry. So, the truth it had to be.

"I'm just… I'm really, really dumb as a wolf. Like, every 'look at the dumb puppy barking at his reflection in the mirror' type thing you can think of, and I don't want you to see me like that. Ever, preferably." Jensen's face felt like it was flaming and probably the reddest it had ever been after making that admission, but he couldn't leave Jared believing he was the problem.

"You. You want me to leave because wolf-you is like a puppy?"

"A very stupid puppy, yes. Please, Jared, for my dignity, please go. Now. I'm almost out of time"

"But that just makes me want to stay more! I love puppies!"

"I'm not going to win this, am I?"

"Nope!" The pop on the "p" was completely unnecessary, as was the accompanying shit-eating grin.

"If you record me screaming in the bathtub for two hours, I  _ will _ cry and neither of us want that."

"No promises."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen started to come back awake, trying to figure out where his wolf had ended up bedding down this time before he opened his eyes, it sometimes took a little while for the wolf's memories to trickle into his human mind. It felt like he was in his bed, which would be very unusual. His wolf usually liked to find the most uncomfortable, cramped place for his human form to wake up.

Blinking open his eyes he saw that he was indeed in his bed. Alone. Jared. Oh God, where was Jared? He was supposed to be there, but he wasn’t and what if he saw something that he just couldn't deal with and what kind of idiot things did his wolf get up to while Jared was there watching and he really wished Jared has just left when he'd asked but now he-

"Mornin'."

"...Jared?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to get some breakfast started. You hungry?"

It looked an awful lot like Jared was trying to hold back laughter, which did not bode well for Jensen. What  _ did _ his stupid wolf do?

"Yeeeaaah. I, uh, yeah, I am."

"C'mon then, Moon Moon."

Jensen ignored the teasing dig in that reference and started trying to search out the memories buried just beneath his own as they sat down to eat. It came in small bits, like always, a flash of seeing Jared from a much lower vantage point than normal. Feeling Jared's hand run over his head and down his back, making his tail wag and his tongue loll out like a house dog. There were definitely some belly scratches which felt like heaven. Then…

"I'm going to kill you." Lesser men had wet themselves at the glare Jensen leveled across his dining room table.

"What? Did you  _ not _ want bacon? Who doesn't want bacon? Like, ever?"

"No."

"Oh. Did you, uh- Can you remember the wolf stuff?"

"It takes some time, but I can now."

"Is it because I threw-"

"YES IT'S BECAUSE YOU THREW THE STICK BUT REALLY JUST HID IT BEHIND YOUR BACK!"

"I'm sorry? It's just… You were so adorable! I couldn't resist! And you looked so hard for it, too. I did feel a little bad about it, but you seemed fine with the apology belly rub!"

"Never again."

"Aww, you know you love me. And I have it on good authority that I give the  _ best _ head scritches as well as belly rubs. Your wolf would probably just come find me anyway."

Damn. He made a good point with that. His stupid wolf would just go out and wander around until he picked up Jared’s scent and followed it back to the source now that he knew Jared.

"...fine."

The head pat was, again, completely unnecessary, but Jensen had to admit that the little scratch behind his ear  _ did _ feel good.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to whoever created the "What is Your Wolf Name?" meme and Kitchiki (according to Google) for posting the screen grab of it so long ago for the nickname "Moon Moon"


End file.
